


Somedays

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 90 percent pure unadulterated fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, all the stories are connected, did i mention the fluff?, they're just not necessarily in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are ordinary and some days are not, but each of them is filled with color and love. (A series of short fics for Eruriren Week 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Red

**Author's Note:**

> I had a million ideas lined up to choose from for the first day...and this was not one of them. This just happened to pop into my head, so I rolled with it. For better or worse, lol. Anywho, here it is, my contribution to Day 1 of Eruriren Week! 8D
> 
> (Also, I'm not sorry for my rather poor play on words for the title. But I _definitely_ am for my weak ass summary, just...please forgive me I was struggling with it OTL)

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Hopefully. Stop worrying about it and watch your stitching.”

“Hm...” and then “Ouch!”

“Did you prick your finger?”

“...Yes.”

“That’s what the thimble is for, you know.”

“I see.”

“You lost it didn’t you?”

“It may or may not have rollen under the dresser.”

An exasperated sigh.

Eren has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. When he came home this is not what he expected to find. Levi and Erwin sitting on the bedroom floor, huddled over...something. Eren can’t see what it is, he only knows that it involves sewing.

“You call that a straight line?”

“I call it being artistic.”

And that Erwin is, apparently, not very good at it.

He wants to announce himself, but it seems that whatever it is they’re working on is a surprise, and he doesn’t want to ruin it, so instead he sneaks back to the front door. Once there he opens it and then closes it with a loud slam.

“I’m home!” he shouts.

He hears muffled cursing as he begins to wander back towards the bedroom and waits just outside of it, listening to the chaos within.

“--closet.”

“No, no, he’ll see it there! Stuff it under the bed!”

“But the dust--”

“Erwin.”

“Right. Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“ _Just be careful!_ ” Levi hisses and then he is rounding the corner into the hallway.

He jumps when he sees Eren standing there.

“Eren,” Levi says, breathless, hand over his heart, “you’re home early.”

“Where’s Erwin?” he asks, taking a teasing step forward.

Levi wraps him in a fierce hug and slowly walks him backwards. “Finishing up a paragraph of that stupid book he’s been stuck in all week. Eat, Pray, Shit.”

“Love, Levi,” Erwin corrects as he comes out of the room. “Love.”

“Yeah, yeah. I have awkward heart-stoppy feelings for you, too.”

Erwin chuckles then turns his attention to Eren. “Welcome home,” he says.

“Ready to eat?” Levi asks, still steadily leading Eren away from their room.

“You bet,” Eren says. He takes one last, curious glance towards the bedroom before turning towards the kitchen. “I bought dessert for later, by the way.”

“Oh?” Erwin intones, eyes lighting up.

“You and your sweet tooth,” Levi says.

“My one and only flaw.”

“It’s red velvet cake,” Eren mentions, knowing it’s Erwin’s favorite.

“My one and only weakness.”

Eren laughs. Levi rolls his eyes, but he is smiling as he does it.

~~~

Later, when Erwin is snoring on the couch, book hanging from his hands forgotten, and Levi is in the shower, Eren creeps to the bedroom, curiosity overwhelming.

He kneels by the bed, peering beneath it. He spots the mysterious bundle immediately and reaches under to drag it into the light. As it comes into the light he stops, eyes widening and body stiffening. He feels lightheaded until he remembers to breathe again, and he wills his arms to move, to pull it the rest of the way out. The cloth is soft in his hand, as soft as he remembers it being when his mother first started the quilt. She was only able to get it halfway finished before--

Eren closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing, steady, in and out. When he opens his eyes again his curiosity returns and he wonders how they got it. Mikasa is supposed to have it. She offered to hold it for him, keeps it tucked in a wooden chest at the foot of her bed. So why is it here?

He lifts his head and listens. Erwin is still snoring and the water is still running in the shower, so he unfolds the quilt further, tracing his fingers over each thread as he goes, pausing only when it changes. The stitches suddenly start getting bigger, and the thread, though close, is definitely a different color.

And that’s when he notices another piece of fabric he hasn’t seen for some time, sewn directly into the quilt. It is a piece of the scarf he gave Mikasa when they were kids, the red dulled with age. It had fallen apart years ago, she wore it so much, but she refused to throw it away. Instead, it seems, she kept it for this.

Eren moves to the next square. The stitches have tightened up again, near perfect, and he doesn’t have to wonder who might have done this one. Only Armin would be so attentive. Onwards he goes, moving meticulously between each square. There’s one done by Hannes. And there’s another by Krista. And Sasha, and Connie, and, hell, even Jean did one.

Then, at the very bottom corner, there are two squares, side-by-side, unfinished but unmistakable in who they belong to. Levi’s is edged in silver and Erwin’s in blue, but where the sides of their squares touch they are connected by a slightly misshapen heart, and at the very center of that is the beginning of a large, green ‘E’.

Eren sucks in a sharp breath. His eyes start to blur and he blinks rapidly as he folds the quilt back up and pushes it back under the bed. He sniffs, wiping his face on his sleeve as he stands, then he goes back to the living room. Gently he removes the book from Erwin’s hands, careful to mark the page he stopped on, and places it on the coffee table. Then Eren crawls into Erwin’s lap, puts his forehead on Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin snuffles, startled out of slumber. “Eren?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says, voice thick with emotion. He hears it, and he knows Erwin does, too, because Erwin suddenly sits straighter in the chair.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks, hands coming up to rub soothing circles on Eren’s back.

Eren nods. Erwin continues to rub at his back, almost managing to lull him to sleep, but Eren hears soft footfalls on hardwood and perks up, turns his head. He looks over to find Levi staring at him, eyebrows knit together with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Is he okay?” he asks Erwin when Eren doesn’t answer immediately.

Eren feels Erwin shrug in answer.

“I’m fine,” Eren says to them both. “Really.”

He holds out his hand towards Levi, who takes it and climbs into the chair as well when Eren gently tugs at him. There is some shifting before they are all seated comfortably - Eren and Levi sharing Erwin’s lap, Eren curled into them both, his head resting on Erwin’s chest and his fingers entwining with each of theirs - but when they are Levi speaks again.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?” Erwin asks.

“I promise.”

Eren can tell they are still worried despite his assurances. They sit rigid, muscles tight with too much tension. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees them looking at each other, sometimes glaring and sometimes arching their eyebrows, in silent conversation. Eren has to bite his lip again to keep from laughing.

“You both think too loud,” he says, rubbing his thumbs along their knuckles to get them to relax. “Better,” he says once they do.

They stay like that for some time, just holding each other.

And then Eren’s stomach growls.

“Sorry,” he says, blushing.

“Dessert?” Levi asks, laughter in his voice, and Eren nods.

“ _Finally_ ,” Erwin says, wrapping his arms around them both and standing, carrying them quickly to the kitchen.

“Do you think we’ll get any?” Eren asks.

“A bite. Maybe.”

“You can each have two,” Erwin says as he deposits them on the countertop. “I’m feeling generous.”

“Lucky,” Levi says deadpan, poking Erwin in the backside with his foot. Erwin retaliates by lightly pinching his ankle, to which Levi responds by nudging him with his other leg.

“Lucky,” Eren repeats softly, watching them with a smile and thinking about the sweet secret beneath the bed.


	2. Day 2/7 - Orange/Black & White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I started writing it, I found that I didn’t really like my original idea for Black & White, and I was struggling trying to think of a separate idea for Orange, so I came up with something that combined these two days, but...am I allowed to do that? Combine two days? I didn't see a rule that I couldn't, but is there some sort of unspoken one that this is a no go? Ah geez, if there is then I guess whoops? But it's cute so it's okay, right? (Am I worrying for nothing? Yeah, probably. Will that stop me from doing it? Not a bit, ahaha.)

“No,” Levi says, sneering at the shop window.

“ _Pleeease_ , Levi,” Eren coos, batting his eyes.

“No.”

“I’ll take care of it. Promise. You won’t have to lift a finger.”

“No.”

“Levi,” Erwin interjects, “perhaps-”

“ _No_ ,” he says, tone firm and final.

Eren’s lips flatten into a thin line and his cheeks go red. He wants to say more, wants to argue, Levi can see it in the tense set of his shoulders.

“Fine,” he says instead, stomping away, fists clenched at his sides.

Erwin sighs through his nose. He closes his eyes momentarily, collecting his thoughts, then opens them, fixing Levi with a piercing stare.

“We’ve been together three years now, lived together for nearly one. He doesn’t ask for much. I don’t see the harm in it.”

“They’re dirty. The dander, the litter dust, the fucking shedding.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic.”

“No, Erwin.”

Erwin sighs again, shakes his head minutely before following after Eren.

Levi is left standing on the sidewalk, arms crossed over his chest. Regret, like cold rain, prickles over his skin.

~~~

Eren forgives him the next morning with french toast and a peck on the cheek as he goes to take his shower.

Levi knows it’s a lie. He can see the disappointment in his eyes. He mentions it to Erwin as he comes in the kitchen and unfolds the newspaper.

“It’ll fade, just give it time,” he answers.

“And yours?”

“Give it time,” he repeats.

Levi’s chest is tight the rest of the morning, and his temper shortens. He snaps at any and everyone. It gets so bad that he cancels the rest of his classes that afternoon at the gym, too wired, too on edge, to teach.

“What’s up your ass?” Hange asks through a mouthful of bruschetta. Despite his mood they managed to drag him, quite literally, out to their favorite cafe for lunch.

“Eren hates me. Erwin, too. I’m a horrible fucking boyfriend.”

“If you feel that way, then you should have just let Eren have the cat.”

“So Erwin’s told you.”

“Yep,” they say, taking a sip of their drink. “You know, I don’t see why he can’t. Don’t even start with the filthy thing,” Hange says, holding up a hand as Levi opens his mouth. “They groom themselves, but if that’s not enough you can always get a brush to help with excess fur. Litter boxes can be placed somewhere discreet, and they have this brilliant thing called a dust cover.”

“Fine then. It’ll scratch the shit out of everything.”

“They only do that when they feel uncomfortable in the space or don’t have enough to keep them occupied. Get it a huge kitty condo and a bunch of feather toys and you’ll be fine.”

Levi sighs, takes a swallow of tea. It’s bitter from steeping too long. He sits the mug roughly on the table and pushes it away.

“Just...rethink it, okay? Eren’s a great guy. He’s as good as his word, so if he says he’ll take care of it, you know he’ll take care of it. I mean, he already takes care of you. You’re just like a cat.”

“...What?”

“Finicky. Hates attention, while simultaneously wanting and needing it. Subtle changes in body language that are hard to interpret as to what exactly you want.”

“Oh my god.”

“You also eat fish.”

“Shut up,” he says, tossing his napkin at them. It unfolds and sails off course, landing in his tea.

Levi glares and Hange cackles.

~~~

He waits by the door, twisting his hands together impatiently.

They’re late.

Erwin sent him a text that said they would be picking up takeout for dinner over an hour ago. Was “picking up takeout” code for something? Did that mean they were leaving him because he’s an insufferable asshole?

“Shit,” he mumbles.

He is still trying to figure out whether there is also a hidden meaning behind one of those weird smiley faces with a nose, which is what punctuated the text, when the lock clicks and the door swings open.

“So I told that horseface--” Eren stops short when he walks in and sees Levi standing mere inches away, face pinched and sour in his worry. “Hey. You okay?”

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Erwin asks as he closes the door behind them, setting the takeout on the floor so he can begin to take off his loafers.

“You...took a while,” Levi says.

“There was an accident so we had to take a detour. And of course it was backed up to hell,” Eren explains as he slides off his own shoes.

“I’m sorry, we forgot to give you a call,” Erwin adds.

“Oh, that’s okay, well, not exactly, not the accident part, I mean, I’m just glad--”

“Are you quite sure there’s nothing wrong?” Erwin asks again, eyes narrowing.

Levi opens his mouth, but before he can say anything a loud meow echoes through the apartment and a white kitten prances around the corner from the living room.

“You...got a cat,” Eren says in awe as he kneels and scratches the kitten under the chin with his finger.

“Not exactly.”

There is another meow and then another kitten comes into view, this one black. Eren pets this one as well before scooping them both up and standing.

“ _Two_ cats?” he asks, eyes wide.

Levi frowns, takes a few steps backwards and peers into the living room.

“You little shit,” he says, stalking into the room and plucking an orange kitten off the top of the couch. It meows in what Levi assumes is supposed to be a menacing way as he goes back to the entryway and presents it to Eren.

“ _Three?!_ ” he asks in disbelief, gathering the orange one into his arms with the others. “Three ca--three--th--” He loses all ability to form words after that and settles for pressing his face into the mewling balls of fluff, squealing.

As Eren all but ingests them, Levi chances a glance at Erwin.

His eyebrows are high on his forehead and he is smiling. His eyes, when they look at Levi, are soft and pleased. Levi clears his throat, shrugging like it’s no big deal.

“What are their names?” Eren asks Levi.

“Whitey,” Levi says pointing at the white one, “Blacky,” he continues pointing at the black one, “and…” Levi trails off as he points to the orange one.

“What, what is it?” Eren asks, impatient and excited.

“Well…” he hems, cheeks going pink.

Suddenly Erwin lets out a sharp bark of laughter. Levi and Eren both stare at him as he covers his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from laughing further.

It doesn’t work.

“Levi,” he gasp between chuckles, “please tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what? I don’t get it,” Eren says, pouting and looking between Erwin, who is now doubled over, and Levi, who is glaring at Erwin.

“Orangey,” Levi says curtly.

“What?”

“I named the orange one...Orangey.”

Eren goes quiet and still, but soon his shoulders are shaking and his eyes begin to water.

“They needed the names at the time of adoption, and I panicked okay?”

“Levi,” he quavers.

“Don’t you dare--”

And then Eren is laughing, which makes Erwin laugh harder. They both sink to the floor, clutching at each other and wheezing. The cats, not keen on being smothered between the two, climb out of Eren’s grasp and dart away.

“It’s not that funny,” Levi grumbles.

“It definitely is,” Erwin snorts.

“Well then, if it’s going to reduce you both to giggling fools each time, I guess I’ll just have to take them all back.”

“No, no, no,” Eren says, reaching out and grabbing Levi’s pants. “I’m sorry. It’s a cute name. Really. I like it.”

He tugs insistently until Levi relents and leans over. Then Eren is yanking him down by his shirt and he folds into Eren’s lap.

“Thank you,” Eren says, kissing him.

“Mm, welcome,” he mumbles into the kiss, sliding his tongue across the seam of Eren’s mouth. Levi jumps when he feels teeth bite his neck.

“ _Erwin_ ,” he says, trying to sound stern and failing.

Eren begins biting his neck, too, and Levi feels two pairs of hands lift his shirt, wandering over his stomach and chest.

“Hey,” he says, shivering at their touch, “not in front of the cats.”

“They’re not here.”

“Then where--”

There is the sound of glass breaking and they all go still.

“I knew it, _I knew_ \--” Levi begins, cut off by Eren kissing him once more. He whines indignantly into Eren’s mouth when another noise, one that sounds distinctly like the potted fern being tipped over and dirt skittering over the floor, comes from the other room.

“We can clean it later,” Erwin says to appease him, licking at the shell of his ear.

Levi wants to break away, to go clean the mess, to tell them ‘I told you so.’ But soon they have him occupied in other ways and forgetting that he knows any words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cats totally get into the takeout while they do the hanky panky and get pawprints EVERYWHERE, so Erwin and Eren end up cleaning every inch of the apartment for days until Levi is satisfied (totally worth it, though, because, you know, cats are rad).


	3. Day 3 - Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one! (So much fun that I set a personal record for finishing a story, that way I can disappoint myself for all future writing projects when I don't get done that fast XD) This one also might be a _little_ self-indulgent, as I am a sucker for a good, fluffy sick fic (and dramatically stubborn Erwin).

Eren comes home to the apartment smelling of citrus and disinfectant, and arrives at the obvious conclusion that Levi is cleaning.

This, in and of itself, is not an odd thing. It happens quite regularly, actually, but it is the way Levi is dressed for the task - hospital mask over his face, yellow rubber gloves up to his elbows, plastic booties over his feet - that gives Eren pause.

“Um…” he says, not quite sure where to start or what to ask first.

“Erwin is sick,” Levi says, voice muffled, before going back to wiping down the coffee table with more pressure than Eren thinks is absolutely necessary. Hopefully he doesn’t break the glass top.

Again.

“Where is he?”

“I’ve quarantined him to the bedroom.”

“You don’t think that’s a bit much?”

Levi pauses, glances at Eren. “No.”

“Well, I’m going to go check on him.”

Levi grunts and Eren takes that as leave to do as he likes. The bedroom door is closed when he gets there, so he knocks. When no answer comes he knocks again. A loud snap and shuffling sounds from the other side of the door.

“Erwin?” he asks, leaning his ear against the wood to hear better.

“...Eren?”

He sounds relieved. Which is suspicious.

Eren opens the door fully, eyes alighting on a very guilty looking Erwin.

“What are you doing?” Eren asks as Erwin tries to surreptitiously nudge something out of sight underneath the blankets with his leg.

“Nothing,” he answers too quickly.

“Oh _really_?” Eren inspects the pile of blankets more closely and sees the corner of Erwin’s laptop peeking out. “You know if Levi sees you working when you’re sick he’s going to be pissed.”

“Ah, but here’s the thing. I’m not sick.”

“Then why are you hiding your computer?”

“Because Levi thinks I’m sick, and he won’t listen when I tell him I’m not, so of course he’ll confiscate it.”

“You’ll want to work on your hiding technique, then.” Eren walks over and sits on the side of the bed. He turns Erwin’s head and leans up, pressing their foreheads together. “Hm...you’re hot.”

“Why thank you.”

Eren smiles despite himself. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“So I might have a slight fever,” Erwin says. He turns his head away from Eren and coughs into his sleeve.

“And a slight cough.”

“Purely coincidental,” he says, coughing again.

“Uh huh.”

Erwin sighs. “Look, I have an important case to review and I can’t afford to be sick, so I’m not sick. It’s as simple as that.”

Eren is about to argue, but there is a light knock and they both look to see Levi standing in the doorframe, mask and boots gone, but gloves still bright on his arms. 

“I brought tea,” he says, walking in and sitting it on the nightstand. “Chamomile and lemongrass.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

Levi shrugs, his eyes wandering down to the end of the bed. “...What are you doing with your foot?”

“Nothing,” Erwin says once again. And, once again, it is too quick.

Levi grabs the covers and whips them away from the bed, revealing the laptop hidden beneath. He stares at it for a moment before lifting his gaze to rest on Erwin.

“Now, Levi,” Erwin says, holding up his hands defensively, “let’s not do anything rash.”

“Eren, hold him.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Wait--”

There is a brief scuffle, but Levi and Eren manage to overpower him. It’s not too hard when Erwin starts to cough part way through trying to wriggle away from them. Eren whinces with guilt, but he pins him to the bed anyway, waits until Levi is done securing Erwin’s hands behind his back with his yellow gloves.

“Untie me this instant,” Erwin says as soon as they prop him up against the headboard.

Eren and Levi look at each other before saying “No” together.

“But how am I to drink my tea?” he pouts.

“Nice try, but I’m not untying you,” Levi says.

Erwin’s pout turns into a disgruntled frown.

“Try this,” Eren says, crawling onto the bed and sitting in front of Erwin, straddling his lap. He motions to Levi to hand him the cup and when he has it he holds it up to Erwin’s lips. “Sip.”

“It’s too hot,” Erwin sniffs, turning his nose up at the steaming liquid in a very dramatic fashion.

Levi snorts and rolls his eyes. Eren agrees, but he takes the tea away anyway and blows on it.

“Sip,” he says again once it’s cooled a bit.

Erwin does, sighing in relief as the tea soothes his throat. Eren sees Levi smile knowingly from the corner of his eye and gives a small smile as well.

“More?”

Erwin nods and Eren gives him another sip. They stay like that, Eren coaxing tea into Erwin’s mouth and Levi watching silently beside them, until the tea is gone. Then Levi takes the cup and places it back on the nightstand. He sits on the bed, side pressed against Erwin.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asks, nudging Erwin with his elbow.

“I suppose not. But now that I’ve finished my tea may I be untied?”

Eren and Levi look at each other again before answering “No” together once more.

“What do I have to do?” Erwin whines.

“Take the week off,” Levi says.

“The week?” Erwin asks, aghast.

“I’m sure Mike can handle you taking a short vacation,” Eren says.

“A week is hardly short.”

“Are you saying Mike is an incapable employee?”

“Of course not. But--”

“Please,” Eren whispers, looking at Erwin through his eyelashes.

“Erwin,” Levi pleads gently, resting his head against Erwin’s shoulder.

“...Fine,” Erwin sighs, caving easily. “I’ll call Mike in the morning and let him know.”

Eren grins in triumph, and Levi makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

“But only one week.”

“Unless we can convince you to take more time off,” Eren says, walking his fingers up Erwin’s chest.

Levi hums, rubbing his hand meaningfully up and down Erwin’s thigh.

Erwin squirms. “You are both being terribly unfair.”

“Relax,” Eren purrs. “Let us take care of you.”

“What about me being sick?” he asks, looking at Levi.

“We don’t have to kiss you.”

“Unfair.” Then a few moments later. “And my arms?”

“Stay as they are,” Eren says.

“Unfair,” Erwin repeats, but his complaints don’t last long.


	4. Day 4 - Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Erwin and Levi are thirsty af, and Armin is the greatest of friends and wingmen.

Levi sits heavily on the bar stool, spinning inwards and resting his elbows on the edge of the bar. He hunches his shoulders forward, glaring at the scotch bottles lined up on the back wall. Erwin takes his place next to him, a bit more gracefully but no less tired or annoyed. It had been a long day at the office, and apparently Levi’s day had not gone any better.

“Fucking pricks. If they already know it all, why bother to take the class in the first place?” Levi had growled, falling into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut, when Erwin picked him up outside the gym on his way home.

Erwin had merely patted his leg and steered the car towards the bar instead of their apartment, knowing there was no need to ask if Levi wanted to get a drink to take the edge off or not.

He pats Levi’s leg again now, before reaching for his wallet to pull out a twenty. He places it on the bartop and waits, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples to try and relieve the tension there in the meantime. After a few moments he feels Levi shift next to him, a sure indication that the bartender is making their way to them.

“Hey, guys,” greets the bartender.

Erwin lifts his head, and immediately sits much straighter on the stool.

“What can I get you?”

“Your perfect ass,” Levi mumbles and Erwin has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth from twitching into a grin.

“I’m sorry?” the bartender asks, not having heard him.

“I said I’ll take a cognac.”

“Gin and tonic, please,” Erwin says as the bartender looks to him next.

“Coming right up.” 

He takes two tumblers from beneath the bar and pours them each their drink. He places them on coasters when he is finished and slides them towards Levi and Erwin.

Levi grabs his immediately and takes a long swallow.

Erwin picks up his glass and swirls the contents. “Thank you, ah…”

“Oh! Eren. The name’s Eren.” He smiles and Erwin’s gut churns with heat.

“Thank you, Eren,” he says, putting the tumbler to his lips and taking a sip.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be back to check on you in a few,” he says as he heads towards the other end of the bar where he is being flagged down by another patron.

Erwin follows Eren with his eyes as he goes, notes how very, _very_ delectable he looks in those pants.

“Erwin.”

Erwin pulls his gaze from Eren’s backside and looks at his companion. “Levi.”

“I want him.”

Erwin chuckles as he takes another sip of his drink.

Later when they get home they fuck hard and fast. And if Levi happens to slur his name so that it sounds like a different one, well, Erwin can hardly fault him for that when with each thrust he imagines a pair of bright green eyes.

~~~

“Welcome back,” Eren says as Erwin and Levi take their seats. “The usual?”

Levi nods and Erwin says “Please” and a few moments later Eren is sliding their drinks towards them.

He leaves them almost immediately then, a kind, apologetic smile in place, as he goes to take the order of a man a few seats down. It is a Friday evening, so the bar is busy. Erwin has noticed that in the past few weeks, of which they have shown up every night, the bar has been burgeoning with business.

No doubt he and Levi are not the only ones whom have taken a liking to the new bartender.

They finish their drinks and Erwin can tell Levi is already sick of being in the crowd. He sneers every time the man beside him breaks into loud laughter, and his hand clenches into a fist whenever someone bumps into his back as they move through the room. If it wasn’t for Eren, Erwin is sure Levi would insist they leave.

“Eren,” Erwin calls when they’ve drained their drinks down to ice.

“Yes, Erwin?” he says, immediately taking notice of them. He comes over and leans his elbows on the bar.

Erwin can’t help but notice how the muscles in his arms flex as he does so, and his shoulders shudder minutely. It’s laughable how out of control he feels because of Eren, and over such a simple thing as leaning.

He clears his throat, “Another, please.”

“Sure,” Eren says, resting his chin in his hand and looking at Levi. “And how about you?”

“Yeah, I’ll have one more,” Levi says.

“Coming right up,” Eren says, giving them both a crooked smile. When he’s finished fixing their drinks, he asks them, almost shyly, “Anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Erwin answers for them both

“Oh. Alright,” he says, looking, or so it seems to Erwin, disappointed.

Surely it is his imagination.

“Let me know if you do, okay?” Eren raps the bartop with his knuckles before walking away to tend to other customers.

“Erwin,” Levi says after a moment.

“Levi.”

“We are shit at this.”

“It has been some time since either of us has been ‘on the scene.’ We aren’t doing very well are we?”

“We can’t say more than two words to the guy, of course we aren’t doing well.” Levi pauses and then a few seconds later says, “Maybe we should just go home.”

“...Is that what you want?”

“No. But I don’t know what else to do.”

Erwin nods in understanding. He also, frustratingly enough, has no ideas to offer.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?”

Erwin and Levi jump, looking to their right and behind the bar to a different bartender, one who has served them before and who often talks to Eren, that is placing dirty glasses in a tub to take back to wash.

“You heard?” Erwin asks.

“Every word,” he answers. He tucks a strand of blonde hair behind his ear and Erwin remembers that his name is Armin.

“Shit,” Levi says.

“Oh,” Erwin concurs.

Armin laughs. “Don’t look so worried. It’s all I get done hearing. Everyone is talking about him, _but_ ,” he pauses as he picks the tub up and rests it on his hip, “you two are the only one’s on his mind.”

Levi’s eyes widen, and Erwin swallows thickly.

“So, trust me, and ask him out. Okay?”

“Okay,” they say together.

Armin smiles at them. “Good luck,” he says as he goes through the swinging doors to the kitchen.

They’re still watching the doors when Eren wanders back over. He hangs back, seemingly hesitant to say anything - he must notice their faces, which Erwin is sure are still a bit dumbstruck - but eventually he does speak.

“Is everything alright?” he asks as he inches closer.

“Wanna fuck?” Levi blurts.

It lacks tact, but Erwin has always admired how Levi could get right to the point.

Eren, for his part, inhales sharply, and his jaw drops. He gives himself a few moments to collect his thoughts, lets his tongue dart out of his mouth briefly to wet his lips, and Erwin can’t help but watch it.

“How about we get a bite to eat first. Then if that goes well,” he pauses, leaning forward against the bar again. “We can all fuck. As many times as you want.”

Erwin feels Levi shiver next to him.

“You’ll get no argument from us,” Erwin says in what he hopes is a steady voice.

“Good. My shift ends at one. I’ll see you then,” he says and saunters away, still looking very, _very_ delectable in those pants.

“Erwin,” Levi says, nudging Erwin’s arm to get his attention.

“Levi.”

“What time is it?”

Erwin checks his watch. “Nine thirty.”

Levi groans and Erwin chuckles. It is going to be a long night.


	5. Day 5 - Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt, and the final one, Violet, are actually the only ones that are in order as far as the timeline for the stories goes. Also, this one's a bit on the short side (and the one I'm least happy with because my motivation for this prompt was literally "the sky is blue"), but, hey, they can't all be winners XD

“This is the last time I let you go to a silent auction for the library unsupervised,” Levi grumbles.

“But, Levi, no one else had placed a bid on it. The organizers went through all the trouble of getting a contribution from the business, and I just couldn’t let their hard work go to waste. I would have felt terrible,” Erwin explains.

“So you’ve said a million times.”

Erwin sighs and switches tactics. “Remember how excited about it Eren was. How excited I’m sure he is, even now.”

“Yeah, well,” Levi concedes and looks up to the sky.

Erwin follows his gaze, though there’s not much to see. The plane is too high in the air for them to spot from the grass next to the landing strip. It left nearly ten minutes ago and, according to the guide, should be reaching the proper altitude for the jump by now.

“Do you think…”

“He’ll be alright?” Erwin finishes during Levi’s pause. “I am quite positive he will be.”

“No,” Levi says. “I mean, yes, that worries me, but…”

Erwin gives him a moment to collect his thoughts this time.

“Do you think he resents us?”

Erwin starts. He did not expect that question, and, honestly, is not entirely certain what it means.

“Levi, what--”

“He could be with anyone he wants, I mean look at him, he’s fucking gorgeous, but instead here he is with us and sometimes it feels like we’re holding him back, I mean I guess we could have tried to do this whole thing with him, but we wussed out, and, and--Erwin, we’re fucking _old_ ,” he practically spits, like the word will burn his tongue if he lets it sit there too long. He glares at the ground and rubs the back of his neck.

Erwin knows he is trying not to scratch at the part of his undercut where silver is starting to grow in place of black. He takes Levi’s hand off his neck and brings it to his side, laces their fingers together.

“Oh, Levi,” he says, tone chastising but fond. “We’re not that old. And if anyone should be worrying about that, it should be me. I’m the oldest of us all.”

“Yeah, but...he always has such energy.”

Erwin shrugs. “That’s just him. He’s young at heart, and he always will be. Even when all his hair goes grey.”

“Or he goes bald.”

“Or that,” Erwin laughs. “My point is we’re all getting older, but I don’t think Eren sees it like we tend to, like it’s a bad thing.”

In fact, Erwin thinks Eren rather enjoys it. Eren seems to see growing old as more time they get to spend together. Something that brings them closer, rather than something that would make them drift apart.

On days when Erwin wakes up with sore shoulders and creaky knees, Eren will roll over, still half asleep, and massage his back or legs. When Erwin gets home at seven and falls asleep on the couch in front of the television by half past eight, Eren will cover him with a blanket and rest his head on Erwin’s lap until he wakes up and they shuffle to bed.

These thoughts fresh in his mind, he turns his attention back to Levi, watches as his eyes flicker and soften with memories of his own.

“You and your reason. Fuck you,” Levi says without venom, squeezing Erwin’s hand.

Erwin takes it as the ‘thank you’ he knows it to be and returns his eyes to the sky.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Erwin says as he watches the deep blue and yellow stripes of the parachute unfurl in the air.

They both watch it get bigger and bolder, the people attached to it becoming distinguishable as well, as it sails back to the ground. Sometimes they are buoyed by a slight breeze, but eventually they drift down to land on the mark painted on the blacktop. Eren is unstrapped from the guide, and he takes off his protective gear, hands it to a different person who came out to meet them. He shakes both of their hands when finished, thanking them loudly and enthusiastically before skip-running over to him and Levi.

“How was it?” Erwin asks as he takes in Eren’s wide smile and adrenaline-flushed cheeks. He also notes how Eren lost the tie holding back his hair during the jump - it falls free and wild around his shoulders.

“ _Amazing!_ The air was all _whoosh_ in my face and when I laughed I could _feel it_ , like, _vibrating_ in my chest and I could see _everything_ and _aaahh!_ ” he punctuates with a sigh that is a barely contained shout of delight. “It was such a rush! Thank you!”

He leans up and kisses Erwin, who chuckles a “You’re very welcome” against his lips.

“So you had fun?” Levi asks.

“I did.” He leans down and kisses Levi as well.

“Good.”

“Mm,” Eren hums, leaning down and kissing Levi again. And again and again, peppering him with little pecks on his lips and cheeks.

“Oi,” Levi says, swatting at him. “What the hell?”

“You looked like you needed it,” Eren says, then kisses him once more on the lips, this time harder and longer.

“Eren, we are in public,” Levi says, shoving halfheartedly at his chest.

“Then let’s go home, so I can do whatever I want with you,” he says, voice low and promising. He licks his lips, eyes on fire, then turns on his heel and starts towards the parking lot.

Erwin looks down at Levi and smirks. “Old, huh?”

“Shut up,” Levi says, cheeks red, as he tries to discreetly adjust himself in his pants.

Erwin laughs and dodges Levi’s hand as he goes to smack Erwin’s ass.


	6. Day 6 - Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas! Eruriren Week is at an end, but it was _so much fun_! Thank you so much to everyone who read/liked/commented/etc! Now, shoo, go enjoy this final bit of fluff :3

“What’s this?” Erwin asks after breakfast as Levi slides a small box in front of him from across the table.

Eren peers at it curiously over his mug of coffee until Levi slides an identical box in front of him. 

They both wait, eyes flicking between Levi and the boxes, but Levi doesn’t answer Erwin’s question, so they look at each other before lifting the lids at the same time. Inside they find a matching pair of keys and a strip of purple silk.

“And here I thought we were way too old to do kinky stuff,” Eren says, tracing his fingers along the silk.

Levi snorts. “As I recall we did plenty the other night. I can still feel it in my back.”

“Sorry,” Eren says in a tone that is anything but. He grins, and though his hair is gray and his face is covered in deep laugh lines, his youthful heart shines through. “Just to be clear, though, you’re saying these keys aren’t to a set of handcuffs then?”

“No, they’re much too large,” Erwin says, examining it, as Levi reaches over the table and flicks Eren’s forehead. Erwin hums, flipping his key in his hand and weighing it in his palm. “So that begs the question, what do they unlock?” He looks at Levi expectantly.

“I guess you’ll have to follow me to find out,” Levi says.

He walks to the door of their apartment where he slips on his shoes and grabs the car keys. He turns and jingles them at the pair, still sitting at the table and watching him with curious eyes. They look at each other again before grabbing the boxes and following him out the door, down the elevator, and into the parking garage. Levi stops them before they get into the car. He makes them put the keys in their pockets, then he coaxes them to bend down so he can tie the strips of silk around their eyes as makeshift blindfolds. He double checks to make sure there aren’t any gaps they could see out of before stuffing them both into the backseat.

“How mysterious,” Erwin says.

“And kinky,” Eren adds.

Erwin chuckles and leans into him. Levi flicks Eren’s forehead again before getting in the driver’s seat and starting the car.

Three hours later - in which takes place a very short, but amusing, “I Spy” game between Eren and Erwin, and a less entertaining contest between the two as to who can ask “Are we there yet?” in the most roundabout and irritating fashion - they reach their destination.

Levi helps them climb out of the backseat, and they all take a few moments to stretch out the stiffness in their limbs from sitting for so long. Once the creaking and cracking of their joints ceases, Levi takes their hands and guides them forward.

Eren moves with a slight bounce in his step, swinging his and Levi’s arm back and forth as they go. Erwin hums periodically, moving his head minutely one way or the other, still trying to figure out where they are and why. Levi’s chest swells with pride at having kept, and is still keeping, a secret from Erwin, a near impossible feat if ever there was one.

After a short walk Levi slows them to a stop. He takes a deep breath, suddenly nervous.

“Levi?” Erwin asks, noticing Levi’s hesitation. Eren squeezes his hand, noticing it as well. Astute bastards.

He releases their hands and reaches up to the blindfolds, removing the cloth from both their eyes at the same time. They blink at the sudden change in light, and then for a different reason entirely.

Before them is a short, squat lighthouse at the edge of a cliff with a gentle sloping path that leads down to a small cottage. It is a modest and unassuming building, one level with long, rectangular windows and ivy creeping up the siding; and it is surrounded by a lush garden of overgrown lavender and violets.

A cool breeze rolls over them, bringing with it the smell of the sea and the sound of waves from below the cliff.

“ _Holy crap_ ,” Eren says as he breathes deeply.

Erwin nods. "It's beautiful, Levi."

“How long do we get to stay?” Eren asks.

It’s not the first time they’ve all piled into the car on a whim and driven somewhere to spend the weekend. But this time--

“Forever...if you want,” Levi says.

They both look at him, eyebrows arched high on their foreheads.

“The paperwork isn’t finalized yet. I wanted to show you both first. We would live in the cottage, but we’d get to look after the lighthouse, too, if you want. You have to get some training and take a test and everything first, but I hear it’s not that awful, as far as that crap goes,” Levi trails off, clears his throat and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “So, um, happy anniversary?” he finishes lamely, eyes darting between the two, trying to gauge their reaction.

Erwin’s lips part slowly in awe. He takes the key Levi gave him from his pocket and stares at it in wonder. “Oh.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Eren says, fumbling with his own key. “So you’re saying this is _our house_?” he asks.

“Yeah, sort of. Like I said, the paper-- _oof_!”

Eren collides into him, squeezing him in a tight embrace, and next thing Levi knows he’s being lifted up, Eren’s arms underneath his ass to hold him steady.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi asks, though he wraps his legs around Eren’s waist and hooks his arms around Eren’s neck to keep from sliding down.

“Carrying my short adorable old man to our short adorable house.”

Erwin snorts and covers his smile with his hand.

“Oi,” Levi says, pinching them both.

“You, too, my tall adorable old man,” Eren says to Erwin, removing one arm from beneath Levi and holding out his hand.

“Lead the way,” Erwin says, taking Eren’s hand and walking in step with him as he begins to move forward.

They make their way up the cobbled path to a small wooden gate. With Eren’s hands otherwise occupied Erwin steps forward and swings it open. The hinges squeak and there is a loud crack, the gate breaking away from the post it should be attached to and flopping to the ground with a thud.

“Did I mention it might need a little work?”

“Looks like I’ll finally get to put those carpentry skills to use,” Erwin says.

Eren and Levi laugh, and Erwin graces them with an exaggerated pout before he goes to the door and sticks his key in the lock.

“Ready?” he asks.

Levi waves a hand in a signal to go ahead and Eren nods enthusiastically.

Erwin turns the key, jiggling the knob a bit before it unsticks. He pushes the door open, which squeaks ominously like the gate, but thankfully holds, and then he waits for Eren to come forward, grasping his hand again before they step over the threshold.

“Welcome home,” he says because it seems like something he should say.

“We’re home,” Erwin and Eren say in unison.

They stand in silence for some time, pressed close, breathing together, and then Eren speaks.

“So…what surface do we christen first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, no XD (And yes, violets are the flower traditionally given for a 50th anniversary, so they _are_ in there for a reason other than being as colorful as their name, lol.)


End file.
